nekoatsumefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Turkishvan/FAQ
Lots of people have questions on this game, and I will answer a few of them here. This blog is for the new gamers as these were some of the questions I asked when I started. Click here to check out more of my blogs! ;What is the game about? :Neko Atsume I would say is a game to get Cats. You have a Yard where you place Goodies down and get and see as many Cats as you can. You have to buy Goodies using Fish or Gold Fish, which is given to you when Cats leave your Yard. To encourage more, you can use more expensive Food, and if you run out of Fish or Gold Fish, you can always use Thrifty Bitz and the Daily Password to collect more Fish. There is much more, but this information can help you start out. ;What are Rare Cats? :Rare Cats are Cats that don't look like an ordinary Cat, and are not common to get. Rare Cats also only come to certain types of Food. To see what types of Food each Cat comes for, see the Rare Cats Guide. ;What are Best Shots and how do I pick one as it? :Best Shots are basically the main picture you see of each cat. When you scroll through the Catbook, you can see each of the Best Shots without pressing on any Cats' pages. To select your Best Shot, make sure you have taken a photo of the cat through the Camera, then select your cat's album (through Menu -> Cats -> Album -> (Cat's Name)). When you see the photos, press the one as you want to select it, then press it again to make it the best shot. You can always change the best shots by doing the steps over again. ;The Menu is confusing me, how does it work? :Click here to see the Menu guide. ;What is a memento? :A memento is a thing that each cat gives you to show that they like you and your Yard. Learn more about mementos here. ;I am done with seeing every cat and getting every cats' memento. What do I do now? :Click here to see what else you can do. ;What is a faceplant? :A faceplant is a rare pose that cats make since Patch Ver. 1.5.5. When you see it, immediately take pictures of it, as you may never see it again from that Cat. Only certain Goody give this position, so make sure you have one of them out. To see the types of Goodies, click here. ;Remodels? :Remodels you unlock after getting the expansion in the Yard. To see more questions on Remodels, click here. ;Does it snow? :Yes, it actually does. The first day of each year is December 19th. To see more days of snowing, click here. ;What if my game isn't showing certain cats, goodies, etc that are on this wikia? :Make sure your game is uploaded to the newest Version so it can show these features. On android, you can find updates in the Play Store under my apps and games in the Menu. On iOS, you can find the updates in the App Store under Updates. These links in this sentence are link to the Neko Atsume app so you can see if it is fully updated on iOS and Android. ;What is Power Level? :Learn more about Power Level here. ;How do you unlock wallpapers from the gallery and how do you unlock the gallery? :More about this here. ;Which memento is the shortest to get or has the least visits? :A Memento is given to you randomly. However, in my experience, a cat that barely comes to you will need fewer visits than one that comes a lot. : ;More questions? :You can always ask more questions, and I will be able to respond to them and put them on this blog. Also, if I haven't been online in a while, you can always message me on my Message Wall and I will answer it ASAP. Also, there is an official FAQ on the Neko Atsume website here (English version is here). Category:Blog posts